Sappy Made for TV Romance
by casalass
Summary: Dean and Cas are enjoying a nice night under the stars.


Dean thought it was too girly for Cas and him to lay on a blanket down on a field just outside of the bunker. But now that he's here looking upon the stars with wonder in his eyes and Cas right beside him. He feels like this was just what he needed. Cas closes his eyes with a smile that Dean always finds alluring, then Dean closes his; mainly because he wonders what kind of satisfaction Cas gets from just breathing and feeling everything around him.

You know at this very moment looking at the stars-looking at what god created-it just makes me feel close to it all. Said Cas with eyes stilled closed

"Too bad God isn't here."

Cas frowned. "yeah."

"Do you ever wonder how many stars there are?"

"I know how many there are, and it's past any humans counting ability."

"Sometimes I forget that you use to be…"

"A rat with wings."

Dean nodded even though Cas can't tell in the dark. "Of course you were never really like them you know."

"Sure, but they were my brothers and sisters, I love them even if…"

"Yeah,I understand."

Cas smiled because he knew that Dean could relate, he knew that even though Sam has messed up so many times- Dean would still love him. That's why he loves Dean- because the whole world could be going to pot because of Cas and yet he would still love him.

It doesn't really bother Cas that Dean choice him to love because right from the start he wanted Dean to know him, He wanted his love, and he wanted his care. Lord knows Cas will fall a million times over just so he could do the same for Dean. Cas its up and starts to speak.

" I always felt that I had a glitch in my system-that I wasn't quite right. My brothers and sisters they good fight without question; they were willing to do the lords work, but I couldn't when I felt it was against what we were."

"You are a warrior though."

"Yes, but even warriors question their commanders."

Dean took a deep breath in then exhaled.

"This reminds me a lot about the time I took Sammy to an open field and launched those fireworks. The open sky, the stars and the lights were beautiful when they were all combined."

Cas looks into the sky as if he could picture it himself. "I bet they were spectacular. I would say they probably resemble maybe even the northern lights."

"I think they kind of did, what was it like to look at them when you were an…"

"Angel, well it strange really everything has a kind of life force to it, a kind of energy. I felt its energy and swarms you with colors while blinding you. Then these feeling s you can't quite describe just engulf you and your in pure bliss."

"Are you saying there is a force like in star wars?"

Don't tell anyone, the human race isn't that far advanced yet. Cas said jokingly

Dean smiled. You're an ass.

"I know."

"Is it kind of like heaven?"

"Is what like heaven?"

"The pure bliss?"

"Maybe, I've never really felt what it's like to be in heaven. I only find solitude when I'm there, which to me is a kind of heaven, but not really."

Cas then grabs a hold of Dean's hand and they both entwine their fingers together.

"I love you."

"God Cas, why are you such a romantic dope."

"I think it's because I find it all so wonderful."

And as Cas's said this Dean saw how his eyes light up with passion and life. He can't help but love him and by god Dean knows even if he lived forever in this hell it would be Cas's wonder lusted eyes that keep him going and it scares him, he knows it shouldn't but it does.

Dean, doesn't say anything after Cas's confession but Cas knows.

It's when there alone together in Dean's room that's when he says those there words that Cas clings to every time. It's because while they are embraced Dean finds himself so caught up in this moment of just Cas, his smell and his kisses. It's all these feelings that Dean can't possibly hold inside that he becomes so undone that he ends up forgoing his rule of never loving someone so deeply.

"You know how TV movies have these sappy love stories" said Cas.

"Yeah."

"Well, I wouldn't want our story to be a crappy and sappy made for TV movie, because those are never real."

Dean smiled. "me too."

_Castiel and I are not some sappy story _Dean thinks to himself_; we're real. _

Everything about their love is real, it's not some teenage crush Dean had in high school it's one of those end all and be all relationships; that scares the hell out of Dean. He has felt this before with Lisa maybe even with Cassie but that's when he was young and foolish. At first Dean didn't know what Cas was but now of course he knows exactly what Cas is, and he's not one of those silly little girl crushes Dean strings along. Maybe Dean diving deeper into this will probably only end badly but he doesn't really give a flying fuck because if anything Cas is worth keeping for maybe even… ever.


End file.
